A Hogwart's Story, A Fifth Year Expedition
by RockStar1679
Summary: New character. Interesting, just read and see. If any errors, let me know where they are and I will clarify or change, if needed.
1. A Hogwart's Story, Before Fifth Year

**Yes, yet another Hogwart's story. And tragically, I was blessed with the name Potter. Another tragedy, H. Potter. If there are any spelling, or grammar errors, let me know! **

**She is an English-American, living in a London suburb.(Hey, things are cheaper there!) She lives in an old, but chic castle. It's huge! She is an only child. She is 5'5" and 16. She has brown eyes and brown hair with orange and red tones. Her ears are pierced, along with her eyebrow and belly button. Her life, only composed of school, home, study. Occasionally, hanging out and partying with her many male friends. Her name is Sammy 'Sam' Remington. She is total punk, both ways. She loves black and wear lots of it. **

**One day, she gets a raggedy looking letter, oddly dropped off by an owl. She opens it to read: **

**_Sammy Remington, _**

**_You are invited to join Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will come in as a fifth year. You will need to have summer study. This was arranged with your uncle Severus. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**Sam shows her parents. They explain that they are 'purebloods.' There was fear for her safety, but that had been cleared up. Uncle Severus, her mother's brother, visited often.**

**"Sam! Wake up! Your uncle is here!"**

**She slowly wakes up and puts on her clothes: A black shirt, that says California on it (it's her home state), blue jeans, I Love Pirates wristband, honda belt, star belt, and her black and blue skater shoes. She does her hair normal, like she always does. She puts on her makeup: black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She walks down the stairs, into the kitchen, where her mother, uncle and father are all chatting. **

**"There she is, my little witch," her mother screeches, while she hugs her. Severus gets up to hug next. **

**"Hi," both Sam and Severus say, at the same time, while being to laugh. **

**" You are, by far, my favorite neice," he says. Sam smiles.**

**"Ya know, I am your only one," she says with a smirk.**

**"We should get going.." Severus growled, "Bye Emilee, bye Ted." Sam hugged her parents and left.**

**"Where we going first, Sev?" Sam said as she got into the car.**

**"Diagon Alley, to gather your things, then on our way to Hogwarts," He said. We went through London, until we stopped at an olde tavern. **

**"Come on," Severus growled. Sam followed him through the tavern, until they both got to a brink wall. What the..? Sam thought. Severus tapped his wand against the wall. The wall pulled away to reveal a crowded alley. She follows Severus to Gringotts; where she smirks and smiles at the little trolls. She withdraws a small amount of coins, around 1,500 american dollars. Sam has a full vault just in her name. She follows Severus around getting her things. She buys a midnight black owl, that she calls Onyx. She also got a new Firebolt Xtreme. **

**While buying this broom with uncle Sev, Sam runs into a handsome blonde-haired boy.**

**"Watch out," he snarls. **

**"Draco, this is my niece, Sam," Severus growls.**

**"Oh, hullo. Names Draco, Draco Malfoy," Draco says. **

**"Ahh, another Malfoy!" Sam says, as Draco just glares at her, "Oh, Sam, Sam Remington."**

**Draco takes her hand and kisses it. **

**"Thanks Draco," she says as her uncle pulls her away. He's quite protective of her. **

**"Nice broom," Draco yells after her, as Severus drags her into the wand shop. Sam gets a wand **

**with Unicorn blood and Sapphire dust. It matches Severus'. He seems very pleased.**

**You both head back to the car, with all your school things. Uncle Sev pulls away as the car starts to **

**fly.**

**"This is wicked sick," Sam says as they both smile. She falls asleep on the way to Hogwarts. **

**The summer's only just begun. They arrive at Hogwarts around four hours later.**

**"Sammy! Get up!" Severus yells. **

**"Yeah, I'm up," she says. Sam follows her uncle to his dungeon, while taking in all the sites there are to see.**


	2. A Fifth Year Beginning

**Summer is almost over, and Sam was doing great. She excelled madly and was now in advance potions and perfect at everything. She was allowed the last week of summer off, and she was overjoyed. Sam and Severus flew back to the house. **

**During the week, Sam hung with her friends, partied and got arrested for public drunkeness. It was her last total week of freedom, she had to party. Sadly, she left for the train. While there, she runs into another Hogwart's student; Hermione Granger. She shows Sam ****how to get onto the platform, and Sam follows her to a compartment. There she meets the infamous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. **

**"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Harry says as he shook my hand, "Sorry, Learned.."**

**"Bonjour Monsieur," Sam says in return, obviously impressing him, as he then kisses her hand. Sam sits next to him as Ron says, " YO! Homegirl!"**

**"Sorry, Ron's been in 'gangsta' Romania," Hermione says, kind of ashamed. **

**"Yo, Ronny-boy, I ain't your homegirl," Sam says in response, as Ron blushes. Sam and Harry talked, as Ron and Hermione did the same. **

**"So, how was your summer?" Harry asked.**

**"Fine, I spent all, or most of the summer with uncle Sev. I also, got arrested, but that's another story," Sam says. **

**"Uncle Sev?" Harry asks.**

**"Yeah Severus Snape" Sam says as she watches Harry's shocked faced. **

**"Wow... he hates me!" Harry says, just a bit turned on, by the fact that you were arrested. **

**Sammy smiles, "Yeah, I'm a bit of a rebel." Harry smirked as he put his hand around her shoulders. He blushed as Sam leaned against his arm. Ron and Hermione smile and Ron winks at Harry, then blushes. **

**Another hour passed, and Hermione said "Let's puts on our robes."**

**Sam followed her out of the compartment, but before she left, she shot Harry a sassy, sexy look. **

**On the way, she runs into none other than Draco. **

**"Why are you hanging around with the mugbloods?" as he shoots Hermione a dirty look. **

**"We just met... the gangs cool," Sam says back.**

**"I missed your face, your look," Draco says. **

**"Well, I'm gonna get changed.. wait for me?" Sam smiles the same smile she used with Harry. **

**Sammy goes into the bathroom to change.**

**"What was that about?" Hermione asked.**

**"We're friends," Sam says back. **

**Sam puts on her uniform: the standard white button-up shirt, the top three buttons undone , the aweful color vest, with sleeves rolled underneath it, the skirt hemmed up high, and the cloak wrapped around your shoulders. She kept wearing her favorite boots. She got out her wand and straightened her hair into a ponytail, showing off her colors. She redid her make up. She looked good. **

**"Wow, you look amazingly hot," Hermione said with a smile. **

**"Why thank you," Sam said in response. **

**She let Hermione leave first, than you followed. Draco was standing there feeling her up with his eyes. She smiled as his mouth fell open in awe. **

**"Your... wow.. enchanting," he said. He had already changed into his robes.**

**Sammy walks up to him and pulls his tie, bringing her mouth to his ear. **

**"I'm the stripper Kandy Kane, hire me and all your wildest dreams will come true; you won't regret it," she whispers, leaving him in even more shock. She walks away leaving him staring. She looks back at him and winks, as she stands in the compartment door. **

**Harry looks at you oddly.**

**"You look hot," he says, as Ron just stares at you open mouthed. **

**"Thanks," she says, while sitting next Harry again. Hermione pulls Ron back to reality. **

**Harry pulls her close and says, "Kandy Kane, huh?"**

**"Yeah, but only for certain people..," she smiles and winks.**

**"Oh, yea... how much for a night?" Harry asks. **

**"For you, free," she grins evilly, as Harry just puts his arm around your neck. **

**You rest your head against his arm and fall asleep. He lays his head on top of yours and does the same. **

**Wow... aww, how cute.. Hermione thought. **

**God damn, she's hot and he's lucky! Ron thought. **

**Sam wakes up to find Harry's free hand in hers and his other almost toughing her breast. **

**She realizes the train has stopped. She wakes up Harry and they both get off the train. They find an empty carriage and climb in. **


End file.
